Fearless
by krut09
Summary: "Zombieland was extremely popular this time of year. The line for the haunted house was long. This was basically the only haunted theme attractions in Seabrook after all. The kids who work the attractions even set up a rave party every year on Halloween night."


"This party is lame." Bucky declared. "Let's go to a haunted house."

Addison instantly filled with dread. She _hated_ haunted attractions. And that was an understatement. This time of year always put her completely on edge. She was _definitely_ the biggest chicken in the world around Halloween. You could just sneeze too loudly and she'd jump out of her skin in October.

"I don't know! I think the party's kinda fun!" She lied. It really was a lame party. There were maybe a dozen people there, half of them were with them as Bucky's entourage, and they were the only ones who tried dressing up. Dressing up meaning matching color coding, a basic outfit with only pink or green Halloween accessories. But at least it wasn't terrifying. Bucky made a _pfft_ sound as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh!" He howled, all the cheerleaders in their group of friends cackling along with him. Addison shrank into herself but Bree gently nudged her arm supportively. She smiled at her best friend. Bucky went silent on a dime and everyone followed suite. "We're leaving." He snapped his fingers and everyone stood to leave with him. Addison sighed and followed slowly behind.

This was gonna be a great night.

* * *

_Zombieland_ was extremely popular this time of year. The line for the haunted house was long. This was basically the only haunted theme attractions in Seabrook after all. The kids who work the attractions even set up a rave party every year on Halloween night.

"Ugh! Can this line go any slower?" Bucky complained. Addison rolled her eyes, actually content with waiting all night rather than _paying_ to be scared shitless.

"Relax Bucky. I'm sure we'll get to the front soon enough." She moped. He smirked in response, poking her arm to aggravate her.

"Is little Addy scared?" He cooed in a baby voice. Addison glared at her cousin with all her cheer friends around him. Their smiling, teasing faces drop as their eyes widen staring at her. Her brows furrow. No they're not looking at her.

She turns around just in time to see a very tall, very gorgeous, very _vicious _looking zombie boy two strides away from her. His teeth bared, breath raging, and eyes burning through her. She hears screams all around her but she's frozen.

She's not totally sure if it actually happened, or if she imagined it, but she swore she saw his face relax and he winked at her before lunging towards the teens on either side of her, then proceeded down the line.

"Holy shit! Now that's why this place is the best scare spot in town!" Lacey exclaimed in excitement, earning agreements from all their friends as they laughed and chatted with new adrenaline pumping in their veins.

No one seemed to notice Addison's silence, or the blush covering her cheeks, or the way her eyes scanned the crowd in search of the boy who'd just scared everyone half to death. Which she was beyond grateful for. The line was starting to move, not quick enough for Bucky's liking but still moving.

"Hey!" A hushed but excited voice came close to her ear as a hand landed on her shoulder. She shrieked out of surprise and whipped around. "Whoa! Hey, sorry!" Her face heats up.

It's him.

And all eyes are on her.

"Sorry for scaring you! I mean, I know it's technically my 'job'," he rambled and air quoted, making her laugh lightly, "but I didn't mean to that time." He finished with a sweet smile.

"It-it's ok! I just didn't notice you there!" She wanted to smack herself for stuttering but his laugh made her forget her self loathing.

"I honestly didn't expect to be able to scare you! You seemed pretty fearless the first time I came over." He mused, leaning on one of the poles holding up the line rope.

"Like I always say, 'be fearless, not cheerless'!" She said, before Bucky made a mocking 'pfft' noise from behind her. She glared back at her cousin then turned back to the zombie boy.

"Cheerleader huh? What a coincidence! I'm on the football team!" He joked. "Maybe you could cheer me on at one of my games sometime." Addison beamed.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" She said a little too eagerly. Once again, wanting to smack herself on the forehead. He just smiled a little wider and extended his hand to shake.

"I'm Zed, by the way." She put her hand in his and couldn't help thinking how perfectly his hand fit hers.

"Addison. Nice to meet you." She breathed.

"Yeah, you too." He replied just as breathless. Their moment was cut short when a girl with curly green hair working the front of the line yelled at her coworker.

"Earth to Zed! Get back to work!" Zed's head snapped in her direction and scowled before turning back to Addison.

"I gotta go. Enjoy the haunted house!" He encouraged, stepping backward leisurely before turning fully away to go scare some more patrons walking around.

"Thanks." She muttered to herself.

"I think he likes you~!" Bree's sing song voice made her cheeks flush again. And she lightly bumped her friend in embarrassment.

"No he doesn't! He was just being nice!" Addison tried arguing. It was Bucky's turn for an eye roll.

"He _thought _you were being brave when you were actually just frozen in fear!" He teased. Addison glared daggers at her cousin.

"Next group!" The girl from before called.

"Oh shit! That's us! Finally!" Bucky cheered, grabbing Addison's arm and tugging her along.

* * *

She regretted not saying no. She regretted not just going home after leaving the party. Damn Bucky and his peer pressure. This was the absolute worst.

The only times they could see _anything _was when the slow strobe light flashed and everything in there was terrifying. And the monsters, well zombies, doing all the scares made it feel so _real_.

Addison tried to hold onto either one of her friends or Bucky, but then someone jumped out right beside her at the back of the group with a roar. Everyone screamed and took off. Addison lost her grip on Bree's arm and was completely disoriented by the flashing lights, she couldn't tell which way was forward or backwards. Her heart racing and pounding against her rib cage. Her breathing raged as a panic attack gripped her chest. She did the only thing she could, hid in a corner with her hands over her ears and eyes squeezed shut as the tears flow freely down her face.

* * *

Zed was walking around scaring the thrill seekers while they waited in lines to get into the main attractions. It'd be bad business if a 'haunted theme park' didn't have your adrenaline pumping the whole time you were there. But he couldn't get the blonde from earlier out of his head.

_Addison_. He sighed internally.

"Get that stupid grin off your face."

Zed blinked in surprise then looked over to see Eliza crossing her arms staring at him with a raised brow a few feet over at the haunted house entrance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zed pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking about anyways?"

"Again. I don'know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say." She laughed. Zed noticed the group of cheerleaders that was with the girl stuck on his mind chatting excitedly about their scary experiences. His brows knitted together. But where was she? He decided to wait to ask. Thinking maybe she went to the bathroom or something.

The minutes ticked by and Zed kept the group at the corner of his eye. Still no sign of her. Now he was starting to worry. He decided to go over and ask. He couldn't help himself. Maybe there was a logical explanation.

He walked up and three of Addison's friends noticed him first.

"Well if it isn't the zombie boy!" The boy with a pompadour greeted.

"Sorry but your old trick won't work this time!" The girl beside him with straight blonde hair.

"Yeah, better find some new material." The other girl beside them agreed.

"Tracey! Lacey! Stacey! Don't be rude! It's not his fault he's a one trick pony." Bucky insulted. Zed rolled his eyes.

"I'm just checking if Addison's ok." He said, his expression shifting from annoyance to concern.

"Why? She's right, uh," Bucky looked around at his followers, seeming confused for a moment, "she _was_ right here." He muttered.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't noticed her since we entered the haunted house." The blonde groupie mutters.

"Addy could still be inside?!" Bree exclaimed. "Oh my god! I'm a horrible best friend!" She cried. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Shit! She's probably terrified." He said, clearly worried about his cousin's wellbeing.

Zed's concern deepened. Had he really read their first encounter _that _wrong? She seemed so brave when he stomped up to her group, but, was she actually frozen? Was it actually fear? He sucked in a sharp breath at the realization.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, not hesitating to run in the direction of his friend working the door. "E! We have a problem." He alerted her. She looked up at him from her seat in confusion.

"What happened now?" She basically groaned.

"There's a girl lost inside. You hold the line for five minutes while I go look for her, then you can reopen the doors, deal?" He told her more than asked. "You guys wait by Eliza at the entrance. I'll go in and find her." He insisted when he turned to the group who followed him. Then took off through the entrance.

"Addison? Addison!" He called out, squinting to see through the dark. Still no sign of the blonde. Of course, with the music and sound effects blaring, she might not be able to hear him.

"Zed?" One of his buddies working the house came out from their scare post curiously. "What're you doing?"

"There's a girl lost in the house. I'm just searching for her. Seen a blonde in the last half hour?" He asked. The boy tapped his chin in thought then snapped his fingers.

"Oh! The girl from a couple groups ago! She was in the very back. Looked pretty scared. But she kept going, so maybe she's up ahead." He suggested.

"Thanks. You've got a couple minutes till they reopen the doors." Zed told him and hurried ahead.

It was the same story with the next _three _scarers. Until he got to the strobe room. It was disorienting, even for someone expecting it. He strained his vision and saw the petite girl huddled in the corner in the fetal position, sobbing with her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands over her ears.

"Addison." He breathed. His heart stopped but his legs were moving before his brain caught up.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his chest, cradling her in his arms like she was his most prized possession. It took her only a second to realize who he was and instantly clung to him for safety.

"It's ok. I've got you now." He whispered in her ear. He slowly helped her to her feet, still letting her cling to his side and held her close for additional comfort as she was still sobbing into his shirt.

His heart broke a little from the state she was in. Why would her '_friends' _let her come to a place like this if she was _this _afraid? He had half a mind to let 'em have it but he honestly couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

He guides her, expertly from walking the path a bajillion times, through the halls and rooms, keeping her head tucked until they could get to the closest exit. There were a few more scarers posted along the way and Zed made sure to announce their presence before they jumped out and scared Addison any further. They all looked at him strangely, until he noticed the girl under his arm.

Zed sighed in relief when he spotted the emergency exit sign off to the side. It was a well lit hallway that led to the back door of the house, a few doorways on the way. Addison lifted her head out of his damp shirt when she noticed the change in lighting. Both side doors are open and she saw the small kitchen area and bathroom across the hall.

"Wanna come sit with me a minute? Catch your breath?" He offered gently. She sniffled and nodded shyly, completely embarrassed. He doesn't relinquish his hold of her as they walk into the small kitchen until he helps make sure she's seated. "I'll make some hot chocolate!" He declares enthusiastically, already grabbing a couple of mismatched mugs from the cabinet and filling them with water to heat up. Once he got the warm chocolatey drinks done, he took the seat next to her and turned slightly to face her.

They were quiet for a couple minutes just sipping their drinks. Zed caught himself staring multiple times and hoping she didn't notice.

He couldn't help but think how adorable she really was. Even when she was terrified, he just wanted to comfort her with an embrace and keep her safe. She was seriously the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Maybe excluding his little sister when she was a baby, but that's beside the point.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, Zed frowned in confusion, "for you having to come look for me." She murmured, slouched over and her head hung in shame.

"Hey," he said softly, "you shouldn't be apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong Addison." He assured her.

"But I'm such a disaster." She let out a sigh. He reached over and gently grabbing her hand resting beside her mug.

"I think you're perfect." He breathed. She stares at him in awe of his kind sincerity. His eyes staring back into hers. They were lost. Lost in each other's eyes. The small space between them dwindling as both of them are drawn closer. Zed's eyes flicker down to her slightly parted lips. Perfectly kissable. Addison lets her eyes flutter shut as he is close enough she feels his breath on her skin.

The moment is ruined when Zed's phone starts ringing with a FaceTime call. Both of them jump apart like preteens being caught by their parents. Zed laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he dug out his phone with his other hand.

"I, uh, better take this." He said regretfully.

Eliza's scowl lights up his screen. '_Oh great._' He thought.

"First of all, I can't believe you're taking a break. And secondly, where's that chick you were sent to find? Her friends have been bugging the shit out of me!" Eliza complains, Addison giggles when she hears her friends' protests behind the girl on the phone.

"I found her. She's right here." He leaned over beside her so they were both in frame. "She just needed a minute before we head out." He told his friend.

Suddenly, all of Addison's friends were crowding the screen and Eliza looked extremely irritated.

"Addy! Addy!"

"We were so worried!"

"Are you ok?!"

"We're so sorry for leaving you!"

Were all exclaimed by the group at once, not a single one of them Bucky mind you. Then there was a pause of silence and Bree spoke up.

"You two look really cute together! You know, even with the costume makeup and stuff." She quickly added. Addison's face went beet red and Zed's showed his surprise, thanking god for the makeup covering his skin from view.

"Gee! Thanks Bree! I think that's about enough of that!" Addison tried reaching for Zed's phone but he kept it just out of reach.

"I don't know! I kinda like your friend's compliments!" He teased, laughing at how hard she was trying to snatch the phone away.

"Ok ok! I've had enough!" Eliza demands, glaring at Zed again. "Bring her out to her friends and get back to your shift." Zed gave her a two finger salute.

"Yes ma'am!" He joked with a laugh. Eliza rolled her eyes as she ended the call. Zed's laughter continued as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "I guess we should head out." She nodded along as they stood, walking about a foot apart as not to touch unexpectedly and embass each other further. They got to the doorway and Addison paused, making Zed stop to look back at her.

"Would it be ok if I freshened up in the bathroom really quick?" She asked timidly. He smiled and nodded towards the door across from her.

"Yeah, I'll wait out here till you're done." He said.

"Thanks." She breathed, rushing in and shutting the door behind her. It was just a little half bath with with only a toilet and sink, a decorative mirror hung over the faucet.

She stares at her horrid reflection, not even caring about her smudged makeup or how puffy her eyes look. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Not from the haunted house, but because of the zombie boy waiting for her in the hallway. How could her mood be on such opposite ends of the spectrum so fast? Was she bipolar now?!

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, instead focusing on fixing her running mascara and messy hair.

She exited the tiny bathroom to see Zed leaning against the wall, looking like a dream come true.

Zed smiled as soon as she emerged, making her heart flutter. Then his mood suddenly changed to nervousness as he shifted his weight from one foot to another and he scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"So, um, I guess this is it huh?" He asked, obviously trying to keep their interaction going as long as he could manage. She interlaced her fingers behind her back and smiled shyly as she swayed back and forth as well.

"Maybe." She replied coyly. Zed's smile brightened and his eyes sparkled.

"Would you, maybe, wanna hang out sometime this week? You know, somewhere normal and not at my side job." Addison laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She agreed smiling.

"Cool." Zed breathed. The seconds drug on and he realized he was just staring again. "Uh, your friends are probably waiting." He said, sounding disappointed.

"Right. My '_friends'_ who left me in a terrifying haunted house all alone." She teased with an eye roll. Zed chuckled.

"If you want, we can give them an extra scare before you leave." He quirked his eyebrow mischievously as he offered. She perked curiously.

"How would we do that?" She asked. He smirked, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to someone, which his phone buzzed twice with responses (quickly at that).

"Just play along. We'll get 'em good." He assured her excitedly. "I promise I won't hurt you." She tilted her head in curiosity but didn't argue.

They walked out and waited a couple minutes. His phone buzzed again and he checked it. "Ok everyone's in position." He informed her. He reached in his pocket and handed her a little red tablet. "Put this in your mouth and don't bite it until it's time." She raised a brow at him.

"And how will I know it's time?" She questioned.

"Oh you'll know. And you don't care about this shirt do you?" He asked. Addison looked down at her plain white tee shirt and shook her head.

"No, not really. Is this really gonna get 'em?" She asked with her own grin. He nodded.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, his smirk malicious. She giggled.

"Good."

They walked out and saw Addison's friends and cousin talking to Eliza under one of the lamp posts, she could see her costumes, hair and makeup were similar to Zed's, a couple of modern day zombies.

"There you are!" Eliza yelled, stomping towards them. Suddenly another big, tall, bulky guy with a similar outfit came barreling out of one of the other attractions.

"Bonzo! What the-" Zed exclaimed but it was too late. Bonzo bumped into both Zed and Eliza, conveniently avoiding Addison.

Suddenly they all three stiffened and shook slightly. Addison herself, who know it was a prank, was startled and fearful beside the tall zombie boy she was obviously crushing on. All of their breathing started to become heavy and harsh.

"What the fuck?" She heard Bucky question loudly.

Zed grabbed her arm, firmly but not hurting her in the least, making her squeak. With lightning speed he spun around so his face was inches from her neck.

"Bite and scream." He commanded. They had obviously bitten at the same time because as soon as she bit down on the tablet, the warm red liquid spewing out of her mouth and the warm liquid of Zed's tablet coated her neck and slid down her collarbone to her chest. She let out a blood curdling scream. She couldn't see a lot over Zed's shoulder, but she saw Eliza and Bonzo take off running in the direction of Bucky and the others. Promptly hearing the screams of her friends and other thrill seeking patrons nearby.

Her white tee shirt was stained beyond any bleach's capabilities from the fake blood. But that wasn't what was at the forefront of her mind at the moment. It was the fact that Zed's mouth was inches from her neck, his warm breath sending chills down her spine, her hands on his tensed, _holy shit_ biceps, and his arm around her back that held her body pressed against his. _That's_ what was racking her brain right now.

But all too soon, he pulled back enough to look down at her, a breathless smile on his face. Her wish to kiss him fading with fake blood covering his lips and chin. The sight making her laugh from the whiplash of emotions.

"Well that worked even better than I thought!" He mused excitedly. Addison couldn't help but laugh a little harder.

"You didn't actually know if that'd work?" She accused out of pure humor.

"Nope! We've been saving that bit for the perfect moment. I don't think it would've gone over as well without a beautiful damsel in distress." He teased, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Addison's face heated up but she tried her best to brush it off.

"It was easy with a big scary zombie attacking me." She teased back. He chuckled, noticing how close he was still holding her and awkwardly let her go to take a step back.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok." She replied softly. The seconds drew on and she knew how awkward he must feel, 'cause she was feeling it too. "I should, um, go find my friends." She offered.

Zed lifted his head to look around then turned back to her. "Too late. I think they found you!" He joked, motioning behind him. Sure enough, Bucky was stomping towards them from several yards away. Addison giggled.

"Oh!" He hurried to reach for his phone in his back pocket. "Let me get your number and we can plan hangout details later." She took his phone with a smile, punching in her digits before handing it back.

"Are you fucking kidding me Addison?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bucky. Did you get scared?" Addison teased him, stepping around Zed to meet her cousin mid stride.

"Shut up! I was not scared by these idiots! I was more concerned that you were hurt!" He argued. Addison got right back in his face.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause it looked like you were running _away_ instead of trying to help me!" She countered.

"Well, I, you-" He stuttered to respond. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to Zed and smiled.

"Text me when you get off work tonight."

Zed's heart skipped a beat. Those eyes looking up at him from under her lashes, that sweet smile, even with the red stains covering the skin around her mouth. She was definitely the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Yeah." He breathed with his own smile. Addison drug the glaring Bucky back towards their friends to leave.

Needless to say, Zed sucked at scaring people the rest of the night because of the stupid grin on his face.


End file.
